Correspondance
by folle2cela
Summary: Harry décide d'envoyer une lettre anonyme à Draco, le jeune homme lui avoue des secrets et découvre qui est l'Anonyme.
1. Chapitre 1 : Harry ?

_**Correspondance**_

Un Draco/Harry à travers des lettres et un récit. Une correspondance à fleur de peau.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 1 : Harry ?  
**

_Tu me hais salop, mais sans me connaitre. De tes lèvres j'en ai rêvé, de ton sourire, j'ai osé le cémenter, de ton visage j'ai épousé. Draco Malfoy, tu peux me haïr sans me connaitre, mais tu ne peux savoir. Savoir ce que je ressens, et ce que je suis prêt à faire. Ne me re-fais jamais plus ce que tu as osé faire. Ne me frappe plus sans raison, ne m'hurles plus dessus sans connaitre mes raisons. Je t'en supplie, écoute moi._

Harry soupira en lisant ses lignes. Est ce que le jeune homme l'écouterait, le lirait seulement ? Il frissonna. Non, il le haïrait bien plus, et se ficherait de lui. Il plia le bout de papier et le jeta dans la poubelle qui émie un froissement frustré par la quantité des papiers.

Ron arriva à ce moment là en rigolant. Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami, et son sourire s'effaça en voyant la corbeille pleine. Il grimaça et regarda dans les yeux Harry.

- Tu devrais arrêter d'écrire. Tu bousilles du papier pour rien ? Tu sais que tu tues des arbres, toi le grand sauveur ?

- Tu as parler à Neville récemment ?

- En effet.

Le rouquin grimaça de nouveau en réalisant que Neville avait un peu d'influence sur lui. Il soupira, et décida de rejoindre Hermione dans la salle commune. Il prévient Harry et descendit sans un regard pour le survivant. Le Gryffondor regarda Hedwige endormit dans sa cage. Il prit un nouveau bout de papier déchiré, et écrit :

_Malfoy, écrit !_

La chouette s'éveilla doucement, et prit le parchemin dans son bec, et s'envola vers le dortoir des Serpentards. Elle s'enfonça à travers les couloirs obscures, s'engloutis dans le cachot et arriva dans la chambre unique de Draco, le préfet des septièmes années. Elle vit le Grand Duc du Serpentard, et laissa tombé le papier sur les lèvres de l'endormis. Elle s'éclipsa retournant dans son propre dortoir, sa cage.

Quand le blond se réveilla, deux heures plus tard, il prit le papier et lu. Il ne savait pas d'où ce mot pouvait bien venir. Il n'y avait pas de signature, seul ce " Malfoy" que tant de personnes le respectant ou non, l'appelaient. Il pinça les lèvres, de mauvaise humeur, il regarda son hibou et s'énerva contre lui.

- QUI EST L'ÉMETTEUR DÉBILE !

Le Grand Duc s'écrasa et essaya de se faire plus petit qu'une souris. Draco prit un stylo et répondu à la lettre, et demanda à son hibou de le retourner.

Arriver dans sa chambre, pour prendre ses affaires de classes, Harry trouva l'hibou de Draco dans sa chambre. Il sourit trouvant que le message était vite passé. Il donna à manger à l'animal et lui prit sa missive.

_Personne n'a le droit de me parler ainsi._

_Et de plus, qui es tu ?_

Harry sentit l'odeur de son bout de parchemin emplis de l'odeur de son destinataire. Il sourit devant ses gestes débiles, et prit une feuille vierge, pour répondre.

_Cher Draco,_

_Je suis terriblement désolé de ne pas t'avoir parler correctement. Je m'en veux. Sache que je ne désir pas dire mon identité. Je veux mieux te connaitre sans préjugé. Pardonne moi de mon courage. Mais, je veux être une aide pour toi._

_Comprends tu ?_

_Je veux être ton "journal intime intelligent", un journal intime tout à fait normal à part que je réponds à tes questionnements._

_Sachant que je sais qui tu es, je n'aurais en aucun cas, le droit de parler de tes secrets._

_Je ne m'en servirais nullement, et tu peux essayer de trouver qui je suis en compensation._

_Trouves tu le marché suffisamment bon pour toi ?_

_Mes avantages seront : de mieux te connaitre, d'être parfaitement anonyme, et de savoir que tu es là. Toi, vraiment toi._

_Pardonne moi encore pour l'anonymat._

_Un fidèle ami._

Le parchemin s'envola sans autre forme de procé.

~XxX~

Harry regarda attentivement Draco pendant les cours. Il semblait sur ses gardes, pourtant, il n'avait pas encore lu sa lettre, il pouvait en être certain.

Alors les hiboux arrivèrent à l'heure du diner. Il frissonna en voyant le Grand Duc, se diriger avec sa lettre vers son maitre. Le blondinet s'en alla majestueusement et partit laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées de refus catégorique. Soudain, le Grand Duc réapparu et s'envola vers Hedwige, ils avaient l'air de se quereller, puis ils partirent. Seule Hedwige arriva quelques minutes plus tard, une missive dans le bec. Elle le déposa dans l'assiette encore vierge de nourriture d'Harry. Le jeune homme reconnu la légère écriture et s'esquiva à son tour. Ses amis le laissèrent partir de bonne grâce.

Harry arriva dans sa chambre, le rouge aux joues d'excitation. Il lu alors :

_Cher Anonyme,_

_Le marché est bien plus avantageux pour toi, je le crois. Mais je n'ai point de vrais amis, tu dois t'en douter. Je n'ai que des ennemies ou des fans hystériques. S'en est troublant parfois._

_En réalité, je porte un masque que j'ai peur, peur, oui, d'enlever. Me comprends tu quand j'écris cela ?_

_Je ne veux même plus parler comme ces bourgs que je courtises._

_Je suis homosexuel, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?_

_Tout le monde est au courant depuis ... l'accident en divination. Tu dois te demander ce que j'ai vu pour ... avoir l'accident. Je ne te le dirais pas aujourd'hui, j'en suis désolé, mais je vais me rappeler de te l'avoué un jour._

_Mais à vrai dire, je ne penses pas que les préjugés pourraient détruire cette correspondance, dis moi qui tu es, je t'en prie._

_Je dois te l'avoué, je n'aime pas mon comportement, surtout avec Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry. Cela fait du bien de l'écrire._

_Tu dois me prendre pour un fou._

_Je déteste appeler par le nom de famille, pourtant je l'appelle sans arrêt ainsi. Je veux le haïr à un point inconcevable. C'est mon destin, de le haïr, crois tu à cela ? Le destin, un mot qui peut détruire des âmes, et une vie, comme la mienne. Cela fait tellement de bien de t'écrire en pensant qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquence. Y'en aura t-il ? J'espère que non._

_Je serais si triste de perdre ce journal intime intelligent._

_Je te pardonne, si toi tu pardonne mon âme noire. J'espère que tu me rendras plus humains._

_Un fidel ami ?_

_Draco._

Harry sourit en lisant, deux, trois, quatre, dix-sept fois la lettre. Son écriture légère, doucement panché, gros caractère, il pouvait en écrire des lignes, cela faisaient un dessin merveilleux. Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco. C'est vrai, cela faisait du bien. Pourquoi lui faisait il si facilement confiance ?

Harry s'endormit, la lettre au creux de son cou, descendant dans la nuit, descendant sur son cœur, pour y inscrire ses lettres merveilleuses, et cette poésie de chaque minute.

~XxX~

Le lendemain, en plein cour, Draco se leva énervé. Il détestait les cours de divination. Depuis son accident, tout le monde riait de lui.

Harry se leva lui aussi, et commença à décrire ce que lui avait vu, enfin, presque tout.

- J'ai vu le fruit de mon désir comme vous tous. C'était un jeune homme ici présent, il était nu, et son regard m'hurlait son amour pour moi. Il se foutait que j'étais là pour le haïr, l'aimer, le détruire, le décrire, il voulait seulement que je sois là, avec lui. Il était nu et nous avions fait l'amour. Cela vous va à tous ?

Draco avait été le premier à lui rire au nez, mais plus personne ne s'occuper du Serpentard, Seul le Gryffondor occupait les pensées. Les Serpentards rigolaient de lui. Les Gryffondors, les Serdaigles et les Pouffsoufles trouvaient l'acte d'Harry héroïque et ridicule, Draco ne méritait pas cela.

Après avoir rédiger quelques lignes, Harry envoya la lettre au Serpentard qui ne tarda pas à répondre.

_Cher Anonyme,_

_Tes questions sont pertinentes, je vais y répondre :_

_- As tu fais quelques choses que tu regrettes aujourd'hui ?_

_Oui, j'ai ris au nez de Potter (je préfère l'appeler ainsi pour ne pas faire de gaffe plus tard) cela n'a pas marché, dieu merci._

_- T'a ton offert un cadeau, ou éviter l'humiliation ?_

_Comme je l'ai dis un peu plus haut, j'ai ris au nez de Potter, alors qu'il m'avait sauvé. C'est assez fort comme mot, mais si vrai. En Divination, à cause de mon accident tout le monde aime ce foutre de moi, lui, il s'est levé et à décrit son désir vécu lors de notre dernier cour. Il est HOMOSEXUEL ! Je le pensais bien plus différent de moi. Nous sommes pareils, et j'aime m'entendre dire, que nous sommes égaux. Si mes parents étaient au courant de cela, ils me tueraient !_

_- Pourquoi une confiance si subite ?_

_J'ai besoin de cette confiance que je ne pouvait offrir à personne. Pardonne moi, de te mettre ce poid sur les épaules. J'ai peur que tu ne sois qu'un mirage, qu'un jour tu me trahisses. J'aurais le coeur briser. _

_- Pourquoi ce masque ?_

_Je dois me protéger du bien et du mal, paraitre maléfique en restant impartial. J'aimerais tant être comme Potter, avoir le bon en moi. _

_- Aime tu ?_

_J'aime le chocolat, les mandarines et les serpents ! Je ne crois pas que ta question porté sur mes habitudes culinaires et sur mes animaux de compagnies. Je ne sais pas si je suis réellement capable d'aimer un être humain, alors je dirais que non._

_- Si tu avais un vœu à faire, lequel serait il ?_

_Pouvoir aimer, et être aimer._

_Anonyme, j'espère que tu arriveras à répondre à mes questions :_

_Pourquoi t'intéresses tu à moi ? Quel est ton plus grand rêve ? De quel façon veux tu mourir ? Aime tu quelqu'un toi ?_

_Draco._

Harry prit un stylo et répondit vite aux questions :

_Draco,_

_Je m'intéresse à toi parce que tu as ce masque, cette peur encré dans tes yeux, ce visage d'enfant gâté, mais les pensées si noires. Tu es malheureux, et je le sais parce que je sais ce que cela est. J'ai eu une enfance difficile. Mes parents sont morts. Et je crois en cette destiné. Et ... à la place d'Harry, je n'aimerais pas entendre que tu veuilles être comme moi. En réalité, son enfance est bien plus douloureuse que ce que le monde aime pensée. Il a eu peur pendant des années, son oncle le détestait et le martyrisé, imagines dès qu'il doit les revoir._

_Mon plus grand rêve est relié à la façon dont je veux mourir, c'est de quitter ce monde avec la personne que j'aime. _

_J'aime ... oui, je crois l'aimer, et plus encore tout les jours._

_Anonyme._

Hedwige s'envola et trouva le Grand Duc, en grand relais habitué, l'hibou prit la missive et l'apporta à son maitre heureux. Draco la lu et sourit en fermant les yeux. Il sentit la lettre et reconnu l'odeur de son hibou et celle de son emetteur. Il porta la lettre à son coeur, il battait la chamade, comme à chaque fois que les lignes se déversaient à travers son être. Le Serpentard voulait enfin savoir, enquêter sur son correspondant.

~XxX~

Draco rassembla les premiers indices, Anonyme connaissait assez Harry pour l'appeler par son prénom, ce n'était pas un Serpentard donc. Fidel ami, qui cela pouvait être ? Ou alors il voulait devenir son fidel ami. Cela était une possibilité, et aussi ... il l'appelait Malfoy. Son enfance a été détestable, ses parents sont morts. Le Serpentard se planta au milieu de la cour de Poudlard, sortit sa baguette magique et fit retentir sa voix dans tout le château.

- Moi Draco Malfoy, je demande à tout les élèves m'appelant Malfoy, ayant perdus leur deux parents et étant assez proche de Potter pour l'appeler ... Harry, de venir sur le champ dans la cour. Je dois tous les voir !

Harry entendit l'appelle. Il regarda ses deux amis et tous explosèrent de rire. Hermione qui avait deviner que les deux adolescents s'envoyaient des lettres, avait fait avoué Harry devant elle même et Ron.

- Harry, commença le rouquin, tu as peut-être trop éveillé sa curiosité, mais là ... il abuse non ?

Le trio repartit dans un fou rire. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé le Serpentard capable d'un acte si ... courageux, Gryffondorien. Alors, Hermione reprit son sérieux et dit à Harry lui tapotant l'épaule :

- Harry vas le voir dans la cour ! Dépêche toi ! Toi aussi tu as perdu tes parents, et que je saches, personne ne peut être plus prêt de toi !

- Sauf que je ne m'appelle en aucun cas Harry.

Ron réfléchis quelques instant puis hocha de la tête.

- Si ! Parfois tu marmonnes quand tu essayes de lui écrire, tu dis : " Harry essaye de trouver quelque chose de cool, mais pas trop ! Et surtout anonyme ! "

Harry sourit doucement mal à l'aise. Il pensait pas que son meilleur ami avait entendu. Il leur tourna le dos et traversa les couloirs, et enfin, arriva épuisé dans la cour. Draco était entouré d'une bonne cinquantaine d'élèves, le pauvre.

Draco vit Harry arriver. Il ria et lui lança au loin :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais mon pauvre ! Malheureusement tu es encore là pour te pavaner bouffon de Potter !

Harry bouillonnait, de quel droit il lui parlait ainsi ? Il était venu, pour que l'Anonyme soit reconnu et lui ... il le rejetait. Comment osé t-il ?

- Appelle moi Harry, Malfoy puisque cela te fais du bien !

Le blond écarquilla les yeux de surprise et d'horreur, comment pouvait il savoir cela le Gryffy ? Il le haïssait ! Il fondit la foule et se jeta sur le rouge et or. Il lui abattit un poing sur la mâchoire qui craqua sous la force du Serpent. Harry grimaça. Des larmes dévalaient sur ses joues alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait trahis son statut d'Anonyme. Il se haïssait lui même.

- Pardonne moi Draco.

Sa vue se brouilla alors que son corps tremblait sous les coups. Le Serpent s'était arrêter. " Pardonne moi Draco." Non il ne pourrait jamais plus lui pardonner. Mais en faite ... pourquoi devait il lui pardonner ? Il avait tant l'habitude de tout lui refuser, qu'il ne savait plus. Il lança un sort réparateur sur le corps meurtrit, et s'en alla.

Quand Harry se réveilla dans sa chambre, une lettre dormait contre lui.

_Anonyme,_

_J'ai frappé Harry. Réconforte moi !_

_Draco._

Harry laissa deux larmes coulaient sur ses joues et tombaient sur le papier. Il prit un stylo et répondit :

_Draco,_

_Je t'ai trahis, pardonne moi Draco. Je veux tant que mes paroles s'efface. C'est bien de (m'avoir effacé, encore quelque trace) l'avoir frappé, il le méritait ! Je m'en veux tellement !_

_Draco, je ne t'aide plus, je ne sers à rien._

_Je suis un garçon de septième année, Gryffondor, dans le même dortoir que Harry._

_Anonyme._

Harry était presse que Draco le trouve. Il pria pour qu'il sache enfin. Draco aurait le choix entre, lui même et Neville, il trouverait vite qu'Anonyme est Harry Potter. Il ferma les yeux si fort que des nouvelles larmes arrivèrent. Hedwige prit la lettre et s'envola pour la déposer sur le lit de Draco qui entra dans sa chambre juste après que la chouette l'eu quitter. Il était préssé de lire les lignes réconfortantes de son correspondant mais ... il lui avait juste dit qu'il avait bien fait de frappé Harry, qui est ... "m'avoir frappé". NON ! Anonyme est Harry Potter ! Il avait dévoilé, il avait parler du bien fait que dire son nom était pour lui. Il allait se venger. Harry voulait apparement qu'il le découvre vite, il en avait marre de son anonymat. Bien, il allait le faire payer bien plus cher que cette humiliation personnel lui avait couter.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cela vous as plus ? Je l'espère.**

**Reviews ?**

**Bisous !!!**

**Folle_2_cela.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : On oublie tout !

_**Correspondance**_

Un Draco/Harry à travers des lettres et un récit. Une correspondance à fleur de peau.

Je remercie tout mes lecteurs et tout ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews.

C'est vraiment gentil, et va droit au coeur. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Cher Anonyme,_

_Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. De plus, je ne veux pas te trouver, pas maintenant, et ... saches que je ne te pardonnerais jamais si un jour dit l'un de mes secrets, ou t'en sert._

_Souviens toi bien de mes mots._

_Draco._

Harry plia le papier, le froissa le jetta parterre, il en rageait ! Il détestait être prie au piège, et il avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans son péché. Pourquoi avait il ... dit cela ?

Harry se dirigea vers la grande salle, il lança un sort furtif de chance à sa némésis. Il voulait qu'il sois heureux, qu'il puisse un jour lui pardonner, même si il ne savait pas. Pourquoi avait il voulus qu'il le saches, cela avais été idiot, de faire cela. Heureusement il n'avait rien vut !

- Ouf, j'ai quand même échapper belle.

- De quoi parles tu Harry ?

Le gryffondor sursauta en entendant la voix calme du serpentard. Il le regarda méchamment et s'éloigna. Il ne voulait pas lui faire face, pas maintenant, alors qu'il avait presque écrit que l'anonyme était lui, Harry. Il fallait que le blond oublie, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de lui pendant ce temps là.

_Cher Anonyme, _

_Me fais tu la tête ? Tu me fuis, cela m'inquiète. Je suis désolé si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal._

_Draco._

- Non, c'est moi Dray, je t'ai trahis, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

_Une larme_

_Une larme coulant sur tes lèvres rouges_

_Tu ne sais plus où aller, une larme._

_Descendant sur tes joues rouges,_

_Effaçant mes pensées,_

_Tes reproches mais jamais mes envies._

_Je peux bien perdre si,_

_Toi tu restes dans mon coeur pour toujours et,_

_Si tu avoue,_

_Un amour perdu,_

_Un amour nu,_

_Si tu avoue._

_Moi je te le dis,_

_Je n'ai qu'une envie._

_Quitter cette solitude et épouser,_

_Tes bras pour l'éternité._

_Cher Anonyme,_

_Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?_

_Pitié, j'ai besoin de toi. Je veux absolument que tu sois là à travers ces lignes. Je t'en prie, reviens ! Soulage mes pleurs, soulage mon coeur._

_Draco._

- Je m'en veux tellement !

Les jours passèrent, les semaines, les mois. Enfin Draco prit une décision, autant lui dire.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te pardonnerais de t'être servit de mon secret si tu me répond._

_Pitié !_

_Draco._

Harry resta bouche bée, il le savait, depuis combien de temps ? Son coeur se brisait ! La porte grinça de frustration, alors qu'un blond entra dans la cuisine. Harry regarda Draco tenant la lettre entre ses doigts. Une larme, seule, détestable, coula sur leur visage, découvert.

- Tu le sais depuis combien de temps Mal... Draco ?

Le Serpentard sursauta en entendant cette familiarité. Que faire ? Ce protéger ou ce dévoiler ? Il l'avait déjà fait de toute façon, il l'avait blesser lui aussi.

- Depuis que tu m'a trahis.

Ces paroles blessantes atteignirent le cœur d'Harry qui se déchira dans un soupir emplis de tristesse. Même le Serpentard avait mal, il n'avait jamais cru que ces paroles s'élèveraient de sa poitrine, franchiraient ses lèvres et détruiraient tout sur leur passage.

- Pardonne moi Harry. Je n'aurais pas du. Comprends moi, cela m'a blesser.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge et attrapa le menton de sa némésis. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il n'avait pas à s'inquièté ! Il n'avais pas à être si gentil avec lui. Il se haïssait tellement que son comportement été celui d'un homme amoureux, un tendre amant. Ridicule !

Harry s'éloigna un peu de lui, puis le regarda dans les yeux avant de se mettre à genou. Tel un serviteur devant son maitre. Draco se sentait mal à l'aise. Il intima à Harry de se lever mais ce dernier refusa.

- Je ne dirais rien Draco. Frappe moi, détruis moi de tout ton être. Je sais tout de toi ! Je peux tout dire ! Tu as eu peur du noir jusqu'à tes onze ans, tu détestes notre guerre, tu aimes le chocolat et haïs le thé. Je pourrais te trahir à tout moment, déchire moi ! Par pitié, si c'est la seule façon que je me la ferme, que je n'eusses que dire, détruit moi ! Je ne mérite pas de vivre alors. Saccage mon cœur, détruit mon âme si il le faut !

Draco s'approcha de Harry et le gifla. Tout un coup, il se trouva ridicule, frapper un homme déjà à terre. Qu'en était il de son honneur ? Le Gryffondor ne retenait aucunement ses larmes.

- Lève toi ! Tu te crois puissant ainsi ? Comprends moi aussi ! Je ne veux pas te frapper, et j'ai monnaie d'échange ! Tu aimes dire mon nom, ton plus grand rêve est de mourir dans les bras de l'être aimer ! Je sais tout de toi aussi alors par pitié arrête ! Continuons de parler en faisant semblant de ne pas être au courant, j'en ai marre d'être un ennemi pour toi. Pitié, pitié. Fais de mon cœur ce que tu veux, arrache le pour que je te haïsse mais ne me demande pas de le faire maintenant. Je n'ai jamais réussis à le faire. J'ai toujours fais semblant.

Harry se leva et gifla Draco. Ils étaient à égalités. Il se prirent dans les bras et la tête dans le cou de l'autre se murmurèrent:

- On oublie tout !

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**C'est très court, de plus vous avez bien attendu. Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas avant.**

**Cette suite est un peu nunuche nan ?**

**Review ?**

**Bisous !**

**Folle_de_cela.**


	3. Chapitre 3: Poème

_**Correspondance**_

Un Draco/Harry à travers des lettres et un récit. Une correspondance à fleur de peau.

Je remercie tout mes lecteurs et tout ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews.

Je vous demande pardon pour l'attente.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 3 : poème**

Découvrir un être, un être amoureux est plutôt dur. Mais laissez secret ce que l'on sait déjà l'est bien plus. Harry, se tapa la tête et regarda Ron dans les yeux. Il cherchait en son ami, la réponse à ses questions. Quel bonne idée avait il eu avec Draco devant lui. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier le regard curieux, attentif, désolé de la personne qu'il aimait. Oui, il l'aimait bien plus que les mots pouvaient le dire. Il devait oublier. Mais comment ? Le cou de Draco le hantait, les larmes du blond s'écoulaient sans arrêt dans son esprits. Il l'aimait.

_Tel deux amants fougueux,_

_Je ne sais, je ne peux,_

_Oublier cette instant heureux,_

_Ou nous étions oublier tout les deux._

Harry en était à pensés en vers. Ron lui attrapa le bras le tirant de ses rêveries. Il lui dit :

- Harry, tu es bien morose en ce moment. Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione serait heureuse de te voir dans un état pareille. Tu as l'air d'avoir prit ta première cuite hier. Harry, c'est ça que tu as fait ! T'aurais pus m'inviter !

Harry sourit et lança à son ami :

- Cher Ronald je ne vous ai point fait cette affront.

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent, et le rouquin prit le brun dans ses bras. Il lui tapa négligemment dans le dos en rigolant. Il lui toucha le nez et essaya de l'arranger. Il lui dit toujours aussi heureux :

- Tendre ami, je ne peux que constater que votre langage est celui d'un pur aristocrate. Est ce le bon jeu de nos enfances qui reviennent à la surface ?

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et écrit sur une feuille :

Arrête de parler comme Draco ou je te tue,

Mon tendre ami.

Ron prit le bout de papier, et le mit dans sa poche sans un regard pour son ami. Il fit mine de tourner les talons et de partir en pur boudeur, mais lança à Harry avant de quitter la pièce :

- J'ai trouver une preuve contre toi, Harry Potter. Des menaces de mort rédigé de ta main ! Ron se tourna vers son ami avec un sourire. Et la preuve que tu appelle l'autre andouille au cheveux platine, Draco. Je vais gagner des millions.

Le jeune homme quitta son ami. Harry regarda sa montre. Sept heure quarante cinq. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer, il devait se hâté. Il prit ses affaires et dévala les marches. Il entra en cour de Potion avec deux minutes de retard, vingt point de moins pour Gryffondor, de quoi remonter son moral ! Snape l'observait d'un oeil accusateur. Harry lui sourit de toute ses dents et regarda Draco qui entrait à son tour dans la salle. Aucun point en moins, aucun reproche, serpentard.

Le blond passa à côté du gryffondor le dévisageant. Il le trouvait diablement sexy aujourd'hui. Harry portait un pantalon serré noir avec une chemise blanche entre-ouverte à cause de la chaleur, et de l'effort dû à son sprint dans les couloirs. Harry était toujours le contraire de Draco, même dans les vêtements. Draco portait un pantalon serré blanc avec une chemise noir entre-ouverte. Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas mis leur robe de sorcier.

- Monsieur Potter ! Voulez vous que votre maison perde des points à nouveau à cause de vous ? Dix points de moins pour gryffondor ! Votre robe de sorcier potter !

- Et pour serpentard aussi alors.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Draco Malfoy. Snape en sursauta de surprise et Neville en tomba de sa chaise. Hermione, elle, arborait un sourire jusqu'au oreille, tandis que Ron essayait de comprendre. La main de Harry se posa délicatement sur celle du Serpentard qui devait rouge.

- Monsieur Malfoy, que ... de vous vous mêlez ! hurla Severus soudainement hors de lui. C'est une histoire entre monsieur Potter et moi même.

Draco retira la main d'Harry de la sienne et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son professeur, pour le calmer. Il le regarda dans les yeux, et avec un doux sourire annonça haut et fort :

- Je ne désire que l'égalité au sein de cette établissement Professeur Snape. En dévalorisant les Gryffondors et en nous mettant, nous les Serpentards, en position de favoris vous ne contribuez pas au projet. Je vous prie donc de remettre tout les points aux Gryffondors, ou d'enlevez trois cent points aux Serpentards. Bien entendu, vous avez surement retiré bien plus de points aux Gryffondors en ses sept années que trois cent misérables points.

Tout le monde était bouche bée. Rogue hocha de la tête comme hypnotisé, et rendit tout les points aux Gryffondors. Draco s'assit à sa place, suivit d'un Harry semblable à un Zombie.

Draco regarda Harry tout au long de la journée, puis décida de lui envoyez un mot en cour de métamorphose.

_Harry,_

_As tu un talent particulier ? Si oui, vas y, je veux tout connaitre de toi._

La réponse ne tarda pas.

_Draco,_

_En effet, j'ai un talent que je découvre peu à peu, la poésie. Je suis plutôt doué en rimes et en vers. Veux tu que je t'en écrive un ? Pour l'instant je ne suis pas à compter les syllabes, mais cela forge un style à mon écriture._

~XxX~

Draco avait garder le mot. Il le relit avec envie.

_Harry, _

_Vas y !_

___________

_Bien si tu le souhaite tant Draco :_

_Dans l'ombre des forêts, _

Un ange est apparu.

Seulement vêtu,

D'une chemise couleur de jais.

L'ange semblait perdu,

Un humain le vit alors,

Et tremblant d'une beauté encore,

Jamais vu.

Que l'humain était amoureux,

Il voulait seulement que eux deux,

Puisse un jour ne formé plus qu'un,

Et que tout les matins,

Il puisse se réveiller dans ses bras,

Pendant toute une vie qui ne s'arrêtera pas.

L'ange s'en aperçu,

Et amoureux, il fut.

Le rêve humain commença,

Et leur vie ne s'arrêta pas.

____________

_Harry, c'est vraiment beau. L'ange est habillé comme moi ! _

_____________

_Oui, en effet, tu m'as beaucoup inspiré_.

Draco replia le papier, fermant les yeux. Est ce son immagination, ou Harry lui avait écrit cela comme pour lui déclarer son amour ? Non, il devait se faire des idées ! Le fou.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**J'espère que cela vous as plu.^^**

**Je suis désolée de mettre tant de temps. **

**Folle_de_cela.  
**


End file.
